


第六章 龙性本淫

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	第六章 龙性本淫

第六章 龙性本淫  
arthit喜欢人类唾液的味道，和自己的不太一样，所以他喜欢和kongphop亲吻，这让他感觉很舒服，全身都飘飘然，尾巴舒展着缠绕在人类身上。

人类高烫的体温，kongphop的气味，他身体的触感，让arthit沉迷地酥软了身体，整个人虚虚地挂在kongphop身上，被开窍的小狼狗反客为主地侵入了舌头。在水下接吻和水上不同，两人的唇舌必须紧紧地贴在一起，否则水就会灌进嘴里。

所以水下的吻很累人，kongphop觉得自己翻搅在arthit口中的舌头已经又酸又麻了，实在受不了了两人的嘴才终于分开。看到kongphop离开后连吐的一串气泡，arthit才意识到这口气憋得对于人类来说久了点，连忙再次贴上kongphop的唇渡一口气给他。

憋好一口气，kongphop转移阵地，把嘴唇印在arthit的额头上、脸颊上、和他高挺的鼻梁上，手在凝脂般的皮肤上来回抚摸，依旧游弋在腰间的交界处，arthit很痒，但是没有再闪躲。

arthit的皮肤在水中摸起来更加光滑细腻，kongphop爱不释手，从一开始单纯的好奇把玩，到爱慕怜惜，再到火辣的欲望撩人，kongphop的手心像带着火，摸到哪就烧到哪儿。这在他梦里出现过，他幻想着arthit的身体该有多柔韧，在梦里，他可以被自己摆成各种姿势，露出最脆弱的地方。

“你在想什么？”

arthit狡黠地扬着嘴角，没有张嘴，但是发出的声音kongphop能听见。

kongphop仿佛被抓住的在做坏事的孩子，愣了一下，慌乱地闪躲着视线，脸颊上也难得浮现了红晕。自己的春梦对象就在眼前，梦里那些颠鸾倒凤他应该不可能知道，但是kongphop完全不敢直视arthit的眼睛，因为他的眼睛弯弯的带着笑意，仿佛能看穿人的想法。

arthit的笑容越来越深，他的眼睛从最中心蔓延出金色光晕，旋转着占满整个瞳孔，金棕色的瞳孔在昏暗的水下妖异夺目。arthit他活了很久很久了，看尽了世事变迁，见过一代又一代的人类，所以他并非不谙人事的小妖精，他知道人间情爱，也见过水边欢爱的男男女女，沉浸于醉生梦死的淫欲中无法自拔，男人嘶吼，面目扭曲，女子娇吟啼泣，喘息不止，分不清他们是痛苦还是享受。

所以kongphop这个年纪会想的那档子事，arthit当然也明白，只不过他没想到kongphop是想和自己做这样的事。

没有太多的纠结，arthit伸手去解kongphop的扣子，解到胸口的时候被握住了手腕。arthit抬眼看到kongphop皱着眉头一脸苦大仇深，人就是常常被各种观念束缚住，犹豫不决。arthit仰头凑上去亲了kongphop一口，他的表情柔和下来，但还是没有松手，arthit又亲了他一口，又一口，手腕上的力量终于松动了。

解开扣子的衬衫往上浮起，kongphop抬抬手臂它就彻底漂向了水面。arthit环住少年精瘦的腰，把脸颊贴在他的胸膛，kongphop最受不了他类似撒娇的样子，忍不住把人搂进怀里。arthit长长的手指勾勒过kongphop的腰腹，这里才微微显现起伏的轮廓但是摸起来结实平坦，继续往下却不再平坦，arthit的手指点在kongphop胯下高高隆起的地方。

那里自从长大以后只有自己碰过，敏感得不行，kongphop的腰下意识地往后躲，惊慌失措地呛了不少水，arthit缠着kongphop的腰把他向上推，让kongphop的上半身可以浮于水面之上，而自己还隐藏于水下。

kongphop大口呼吸着氧气，低头看不清水下的情形，只是触觉上感觉有东西贴在了自己裆部，拼命在拉扯裤子，kongphop伸手下去就摸到毛茸茸一团，应该是arthit的头发，一时不知是该把他扯开还是怎样，水下的人因为解不开裤子，不知拿什么就直接磨蹭起了越来越鼓凸的部位。

这柔软的触感……因为看不清水下，kongphop只能猜测着，这是arthit的脸颊……还是他的嘴唇……这种失去视觉的触感更加令人血脉偾张，kongphop兴奋地仰起头呼吸，水波一股一股拍打在身上，手指顺着头发摸到arthit脸颊，感觉到因为动作若隐若现的酒窝，那么，是他的嘴唇……

kongphop皱着眉头，呼吸越来越沉重，眼神深陷情欲，最终他把另一手伸下去，帮助arthit解开了扣子，在情欲的促使下按压着arthit的脑袋轻轻催促着。arthit从善如流地叼住裤子拉链，用嘴拉了下来，隔着内裤轻舔着又硬又烫的男性部位，arthit没有普通人的伦理观和羞耻心，他只有追逐快乐、顺从内心的本能。传说龙生九子，龙性本淫，他只知道通过这样的行为让他感到快乐，而kongphop看起来也很高兴，所以他这么并没有什么错。

 扒下裤子，重点部位被纳入一个柔软湿润的地方，可以感受到含紧的嘴唇、贴上来的软舌，一下一下舔着前端的小孔，这一切都超过了kongphop的承受范围，光是被arthit的手指碰触就涨得不行，现在被柔软的唇舌服侍简直让他脑子里炸起烟花。kongphop对交合之事所有的认知都来源于青春期损友们叫着一起看的“好东西”，还是闭着眼睛断断续续看的，他见过这样的，小电影里被舔的男人表情都非常爽，如今自己体验了，才知道他们并没有夸张。

   “P'arthit……”

    kongphop迷离着眼睛轻声呼唤着小蛟龙的名字，手伸在水下轻抚他的头发和脸颊。arthit认真地吞吐着这个能让kongphop快乐的地方，婴儿手臂粗细的阴茎他只能含住一半，用手握住不能吞下的根部，每次舔过顶端小孔就会分泌出一些咸咸的液体，满满雄性的气味，arthit不讨厌，反而被kongphop的费洛蒙影响，自己也深深兴奋起来。

  抬起脸退到只含住伞形的头部，用舌尖去戳刺顶端以获得他喜欢的味道，柔软的脸颊时而鼓凸时而凹陷，小动物似的吸食口中的硬物。

   kongphop被吸得腰眼一阵阵发酸，现实与梦境重叠在一起，亦梦亦幻让他分不清真实和虚假，遵从内心最诚实的渴望压着arthit的后脑勺让他从龟头直吞到根部，圆润的伞顶卡在嗓子眼，鼻尖快要撞上结实的小腹。arthit的口腔比起充血的性器来说要凉得多，丰沛的龙涎让口腔内壁湿润嫩滑，因为在水下也能呼吸可以顶到喉咙很深的地方。

“哈……嗯……”

kongphop忍不住溢出声音，呼吸粗重且急促，他一手扶着arthit的肩膀，一手按在他的后脑勺，略带强迫意味地让自己的粗长抽插于其间，一次一次顶到喉咙最深处，arthit靠近喉咙的上颚内壁并不像常人那么光滑，那里有一些柔软弹性的小倒刺，并不会造成实质性的伤害，但是划过柔嫩的龟头非常刺激。

arthit可以通过全身的皮肤呼吸，所以深喉不会让他窒息，但也并不是一件舒服的事，被捅到嗓子口也会绞紧难受，而被挑起情欲的少年就像一只精力旺盛的小豹子，霸道地控制着arthit不让他离开，和刚才害羞青涩的少年判若两人。

arthit觉得大张的嘴非常酸疼，口中的硬物不知停歇地冲刺着，每一次都要捅进最深的地方，arthit撑着kongphop的大腿不肯含到底，也会被急于发泄小豹子按着深吞进去，热硬的男物越胀越大，撑满整个口腔，茎身上鼓凸的筋络突突直跳，费洛蒙的气味越来越重，arthir被顶得嗓子发紧，所以他急于让kongphop赶紧泄出来，更加收紧了嘴巴，用喉咙里的小肉刺去摩擦。

在arthit的故意下，kongphop很快被他推上了高潮，闷哼着泄了出来，白浊的液体被arthit咕嘟咕嘟吞下了肚子，含不住漏出来的几丝浮到水面上，看得kongphop想找个洞钻进去，释放完后整个大脑都清醒了，这才感到脸烧起来似的不好意思。

“P’arthit，你……没事吧？”kongphop顶着大红脸慌忙在水底下摸索，把arthit捞起来，没事，当然没事，arthit能有什么事，无非是磨肿了嘴唇，憋红了眼睛，一双圆眼带着点怒嗔看着他。  
“你……我……”kongphop窘迫地结巴了几句，不知道该怎么说，转身就往岸上游，arthit尾巴一卷就把逃跑的人捉了回来。

“你跑什么？这不是你想的吗？”arthit从背后抱上kongphop的腰，把头搁在他的肩膀上问。

“这不是……唉！也是……P’arthit！你能让我自己待会儿吗？我现在真的控制不了自己……”肌肤相贴，水波拍打在身上，酥痒又轻浮，kongphop觉得下面又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

arthit觉得这小孩很好玩又很可爱，笑着说：“没什么好害羞的，这很正常……”arthit把手伸到前面，又抚上了少年蠢蠢欲动的地方，“你会这样，是因为我身上的味道。”

人类的梨鼻器早就退化了，不像一些动物可以感知到信息素的存在，但是arthit费洛蒙的味道是这么浓烈而契合，使他们彼此吸引着。

“我们都是一样的……”

arthit拉着kongphop的手来到自己身下，让他抚摸过小腹下面鳞片的交界处，靠近人身的鳞片比较细软，腹部的鳞片要比背部细软。kongphop的手被带到如果arthit是人那应该是不可描述的部位，那里有一道竖缝，摸起来和人的肚子手感差不多，弹性结实并不是非常坚硬。arthit让kongphop的手停留在了那道缝隙处，那里比任何地方都要敏感，每次kongphop的手指轻轻滑过，arthit都要颤抖一下。

kongphop就算没吃过猪肉也看过猪跑，男女之间交合需要进入与被进入的地方，男人和男人之间甚至就算是不同物种之间，这也……总得有个可进入的地方吧。kongphop看着arthit下身这一圈圈光滑的鳞片，有些摸不着头脑。

kongphop抱着这个想法在下面到处乱摸，红着脸前前后后地按压鳞片，arthit固执地把身后的手再次拽到自己身前的缝隙处，沉默地看着他不说话。

kongphop好像有点懂了，手指按在缝隙周围，发现这道缝可以微微张开，手指就在那里来来回回试图让它张得更大。

“嗯……”arthit扶着kongphop的肩膀扭腰呻吟了一声。

kongphop手指下的小缝开始自己张张合合，露出里面和鳞片完全不同的粉嫩颜色，充血的粉嫩性器缓缓从缝隙中伸了出来，两边的鳞片自动翻开，翻出的部分都是粉红色的嫩肉，敏感娇嫩，所以这脆弱的地方需要鳞片保护。

kongphop吞了吞口水，看得有些惊呆了，但这结构好像又在情理之中，和蛇很类似，kongphop很庆幸arthit的性器看起来和人类差不多，而不是像蛇类一样长着倒刺的两根，那也太可怕了。

arthit贴在kongphop胸口，挺了挺尾巴好像在催促kongphop，奶白的胸膛一次次挤压着少年薄薄的蜜色胸肌，两颗艳丽的乳粒在对方身上磨蹭，充血翻出来的阴茎顶在kongphop大腿上。  
arthit也渴望着自己。

这个认知让kongphop少了很多负罪感，他总觉得自己产生这种不该产生的欲望是亵渎了arthit，但是arthit和他也是一样的，他也有欲望，他也渴望着自己，他正需要抚慰。

kongphop大胆地伸手抚慰求欢的arthit，他把自己再次硬挺的性器和arthit的握在一起，粗鲁地撸动摩擦着，arthit也环着kongphop的脖子配合着，这样的感觉虽然没有口交那么舒服，但是心理上的快感超越了身体。

“哈啊……哈……”arthit从喉咙里发出的起伏的高亢龙吟回荡在洞穴内，激荡起四周的水波，悠久缭绕到kongphop的耳朵都有些发疼。

两具身体贴合在一起，尾巴交缠住两人的上半身，越缠越紧，肤色和黑鳞颜色、质感上的对比格外色情，借着大尾巴的浮力，即使不划水也不会下沉，尽享鱼水之欢。

两根性器共握在手里一阵摩擦，kongphop也很难全部握住，常常顺着arthit的茎身不小心顶到阴茎下方的软肉，久而久之那里竟然又微微张开了一个口子，龟头戳刺上去是不同寻常的黏腻，每次都能微微插进去一些。

自从被碰触到那里，arthit就整个人都紧绷起来，趴在kongphop肩膀上咬着嘴唇不说话，整张脸埋进肩窝里还有些发烫，时而发出柔软的娇吟低泣。

两人的下半身半淹没在水下看不清楚，kongphop实在太好奇了，两人相贴的地方究竟是什么样子的。于是好奇的人类慢慢向岸边移动，那里更浅，能让他的脚着地站稳。kongphop握住arthit的腰把他整个人举高，下面渐渐露出水面，arthit当然惊慌地挣扎起来。

“P’arthit，不是你说没必要害羞的吗？让我看看嘛。”kongphop露着一口大白牙，他知道arthit就像一只猫，你对他不好，他会炸毛，你要是示弱撒娇，他就很容易心软。他的牙齿很尖，他的鳞片很硬，但是他的心很软。

“不许用我的话来教训我！”

被说服的arthit下半身被抬离水面，虽然他没有人类的道德伦理观念，但是私处被这么死死盯着看也是非常难为情。kongphop居然像在研究一样，凑得很近，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着。

嫩红的一根肉棒下面竟然还有一个小口，这是被两层外壁保护住的小洞，正微微张着流出一些透明的液体，闻起来也不能说好闻，但是就是非常有吸引力的味道。所以kongphop小心翼翼地伸出一根手指，沾了点外面湿滑的液体就往里面钻，分开了两瓣小肉唇，里面的洞穴湿滑黏腻，内壁软嫩弹性。arthit的体温偏凉，kongphop以为里面也会像鳞片一样是凉的，但其实是温热的，湿乎乎的一片，再往里面插一些，小穴像一片活水开始活络绞紧起来。

arthit全身都紧张了起来，手臂紧紧勾在kongphop脖子上，缠绕在kongphop身上的尾部肌肉开始绞紧，kongphop无师自通地用一根手指进出起来，湿润的内壁很容易进入，越是进出自身分泌的体液越多，沾得kongphop满手湿，所以他探入了第二根手指，小心翼翼地拨开柔软的花肉往更深处探。kongphop从小帮着干活，指腹有一层薄茧，他没干过什么细活，指尖的触感又太过柔嫩，总是怕伤到脆弱的内部而格外温柔。

arthit随着动作摆动着腰部和尾巴，越来越亮的金棕色眼睛带着水汽望着kongphop，欲言又止，但是天生勾人的眼睛分明在说吻我。kongphop如他所愿地慢慢靠近他的嘴唇，还没贴上，arthit先迫不及待伸出舌头快速地舔了kongphop的上唇一口，kongphop带着笑意去吻他。双手揽过他的腰，在后背抚摸着，下体又磨蹭到一块儿，舒服到彼此摩擦着。

kongphop觉得缘分真是不可言说，他真正与arthit相识的日子实在太短，但是却像是认识了很多很多年一样，从心底觉得非常的熟悉且安心，他几乎确定了这就是最美好的时间和最合适的人。十多年前的相遇，他还太小，并没能留下什么记忆，但是命运冥冥之中作祟，他们注定是要再相遇的。在千万年之中的时间的无涯的荒野里，于万千人之中，没有早一步，也没有晚一步，终于遇见你。

kongphop嘬吻着arthit的下唇，让他背靠着水岸困于自己双臂间，蓄势待发的肿胀偷偷向下摩擦着，arthit的性器已经被挑逗到直挺的贴在小腹前，阴茎下的小洞又被恶意摩擦着，kongphop高热的性器体温还是比他高太多，硕大的龟头顶在粉色黏膜上又烫又舒服。

arthit通常不会说出心里的想法，他只会用湿漉漉的眼睛看着你，看到你如他所谓为止。kongphop明白他的意思，但还是又恶意又绅士地询问:“P’arthit，可以进去吗？”

“你如果再废话的话，我就把你拍墙上。”arthit恶狠狠地威胁道，反正他也不是没这么做过，大不了拍伤了他再治。

kongphop乖乖地封上了嘴，低头吻着arthit光洁的脖子，下面扶着自己的阴茎把涨成浆果色的龟头挤进了缝隙中。这比手指要粗太多，进去一点就感觉被卡住了，kongphop又不敢硬来，只好往后退出一点再试，反反复复直到kongphop有一次滑出去的时候，arthit已经没耐性了，他“啧”了一声亲自握着柱体往自己身下塞，同样在入口处遇到了阻碍，最前端的通道异常的狭窄，这都是为了保护最重要的内部。

即使被阻碍arthit也没有停下动作，诱导着kongphop继续往里插，kongphop分明觉得四周的狭窄通道全部被自己撑开了，淡粉色的入口被撑大到有些透明。kongphop心疼地看着arthit紧皱的眉头，反正这个地步也不可能停下来了，长痛不如短痛，kongphop伸手压在arthit后面，把他往自己身上按。

粗长的阴茎总算进入了一小半，通道前端太狭窄，但是过了那一小段狭窄便是比较宽敞的区域，更加的柔软湿润，kongphop从没尝过这么销魂的感觉，只觉自己的前端置身于一团活水中。

“呼……”arthit松了一口气，额头上是细密的汗珠，疼到不是特别疼，只是内腔被打开的感觉实在陌生，腹下的鳞片除非为了清洗是不会轻易打开的，层层障碍都是为了保护脆弱的内部。

“P’arthit，你还好吗？”

“快动啊！我有那么弱吗？”arthit不耐烦地忍受着被打开身体的怪异感，轻轻锤了锤kongphop胸口。

  kongphop被骂了也只会傻笑，arthit于他来说太过不同寻常，像妖异、像神明，只有被惹到炸毛的时候kongphop才能感受到他身上的人气，像人一样有喜怒哀乐，有欲望，会爱人，比人心更软。

  kongphop亲吻着arthit额头上的汗珠，张开双臂用保护的姿态把arthit圈在怀里，道：“P'arthit很强大，但是这不妨碍我想爱护你。”

  kongphop微微后退一些，挺胯一下子又撞了进去，不仅是刚才流出了那么多润滑的情液，连内部都充斥着湿滑的液体，所以每一次抽插都会发出啧啧水声。kongphop冲动而毫无技巧地撞击着，带着小牛犊是生猛和冲劲儿，根部被入口处的狭窄箍筋仿佛在延缓男人的出精，内部稍稍宽敞的区域像有千百条湿软的舌头在吸舔含弄粗长的男物，每次退出一点再顶入，一松一紧，一收一放间快感加倍。

脆弱的内壁被侵犯，为了保护自己它自动分泌了过多的情液为这场性事助兴，让kongphop更加如鱼得水地穿梭其间，水波随着耸动的动作一波一波拍打在敏感的身体上，但是他不用担心溺水，arthit的尾巴稳稳地使两人都能半浮于水面上享受鱼水之欢。

“哈啊……”arthit被顶得仰头张口呻吟一声，难以自控地露出上下四颗尖牙，arthit咬住自己的一根手指，压抑着脱口的呻吟。

kongphop扯开他的手去吻他，舌头伸进去舔弄敏感的粉色牙龈，缠绕着尖锐的獠牙，arthit害怕咬伤他，大张着嘴不敢合拢，直到涎液顺着唇角滑落到下巴，再被一一舔去。

arthit强势地压下kongphop的头，把舌头伸进他嘴里翻搅，他的舌头可以伸到很长，直直舔到喉咙口，霸道充满占有欲，直到发现对方不适地干呕。

“全进来，要更深……”

充满强劲肌肉的尾巴末梢缠绕住kongphop的大腿到臀，施力绞紧，让两人的连接处更深地连接在一起。原本kongphop还有一小段一直处在穴外以为已经到了底，这力道生生把他强行压了进去，arthit表情痛苦地抓挠着kongphop的后背，锋利的指甲也长了出来。

“唔……”

kongphop也闷哼一声，感受到了些许痛感，敏感的龟头深入到了穴道的后半部分，那里又像最初的一段一样回归紧致，渐渐收窄，kongphop要非常用力才能顶进去，直到自己都被夹得有些发疼。

arthit抱着kongphop的脖子，眼角都渗出了泪珠，但是尾巴还在收紧，帮助kongphop捅开最狭窄娇嫩的通道。kongphop皱眉抱着arthit的腰一起用力，这最后一段的艰难让kongphop产生一种错觉，捅进了这一段就算是到底了，狠狠操弄贯穿了arthit，这种邪恶而色情的想象让kongphop从生理上到心理上都欢愉到战栗，服从雄性天生的征服欲，kongphop反复戳刺着敏感狭窄的部位，狠狠抽出顶入，以至于穴口的粉肉都被摩擦至红。

深处的甬道夹紧到kongphop无法轻易抽身，他不得不撑在arthit的身后的岸边借力，耸动起有力地腰臀，激得水花飞溅起来。每一次抽出缠绕的嫩肉像要一起跟出来一样，捅回去的时候它们又变成最紧致的阻碍。

最极致的快感让arthit也绷不住地起伏呻吟起来，越是欺负越是大声，直到呻吟变成动情地哭喊，抓破了kongphop的后背，全身都绷得紧紧的。

kongphop狠了很心咬住了面前散发诱人气味的白皙脖子，腰臀用力往下一沉终于尽根没入，两颗沉甸甸的阴囊拍打在穴口似乎也想挤进去。

“啊！”arthit凄厉地嘶吼了一声，整个洞穴都微微震动了起来。

粗长的性器终于突破了尽头，婴儿拳头大小的龟头卡在腔口像被一张小嘴咬住了，这张弹性的小嘴像是长了乳牙，不像前面甬道那么光滑，那圈弹性的肌肉粗糙而带着颗粒感，摩擦着同样敏感的龟头。

被鳞片、狭窄甬道和阴齿层层保护住的泄殖腔涌出一股又一股热流，全部从上而下浇在闯进来男物头部，触电般的快感从连接处蔓延到kongphop的全身，让他尾椎一阵发麻差点缴械，kongphop大口喘息着平复自己，最最深处泄殖腔的美好超出了他的想象。

  arthit瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，再在内腔被打开的一瞬间就泄了身，白浊的体液散在水中，粉嫩的阳具疲软下来。但是arthit敏感的身体还在颤抖抽搐着，眼圈发红，眼睛失神，呼吸不稳，眨眨眼，豆大的泪珠就从湿润的眼睛里滚了出来。kongphop从没见过这么狼狈的arthit，他一向游刃有余的感觉，这一下是真的刺激得狠了。

  “到……到，泄殖腔里了……”arthit摸着自己的腹部，一脸不可置信，说话都结巴，一副要咬到自己舌头的样子让人觉得可爱。

  “p'arthit，放松一点，不会弄疼你的。”kongphop安抚着紧绷的arthit，他现在被夹得进退两难，已经没有办法轻松地进出了，每一下都得十足用力，艰难地进退让kongphop失了轻重，拿出了平时干活的力气，一下一下捅进蜜水潺潺的内腔。

外部有坚硬的鳞片保护，泄殖腔内却是十足的黏膜和软肉，没有安全感的内腔几乎都是敏感点，恶劣的侵入者圆钝的头部一次又一次捅开弹性腔口，腔内的肉壁欢欣雀跃地迎接绞紧，把马眼处渗出的一点点透明液体都吸食干净，渴望更多的浇灌。

“骗子！人都是骗子！”arthit哭喊地拍打着kongphop肩膀，倒不是真正的疼痛，而是太敏感了产生的仿佛置身高空的不安全感，快感一波一波的累积，即将到达绝顶的莫大恐惧，无法思考、无法自控、自己会变成什么样。

arthit高亢仰头呻吟，全身都痉挛起来，尾巴失控地在水中翻天倒海地摆动，颈边的齿印在逐渐愈合消失，kongphop看得心中一动，为他烙下烙印的冲动在脑海里撞击。就在齿印快全部消失的前一秒，kongphop此刻如同不讲道理的野兽一样在同一个位置，毫不留情地又咬了下去，用力到咬肌都发酸。

伤痕会消失，肉体永不磨灭，但疼痛是真实存在的，同一个位置的伤口让arthit痛得厉害，咬紧了自己嘴唇不吼出来，下嘴唇都被咬到流血，痛到浑身发麻也没有推开kongphop的脑袋。

极致的疼痛和灭顶的快感中高速翻涌收缩的甬道吸得kongphop抵在arthit颈边就呻吟起来，口中尽是血腥味，是龙血的味道。硕大的龟头抵在淫靡颤抖的洞口，浓稠的精液一股一股喷涌进泄殖腔，这温度对于arthit来说已经十足烫人，与腔内本来的丰沛情液混合在一起，承载不下，顺着两人的连接处一丝一丝流淌出来。

缠在kongphop身上的黑色尾巴无力的滑落进水里，arthit脱力地把自己投进kongphop怀里，软软地不想动弹。失去了arthit的浮力，两个人开始沉入水中，还好kongphop及时从眼前一片白中恢复过来，抱着arthit的腰往上游。

游着游着就觉得不对劲，怀里的份量轻了不少，顺着腰摸下去不见鳞片，尽是细腻的肉感，丰满柔软的两团嫩肉，手感极佳。kongphop吃惊地往下摸索，柔软的臀肉下不是并拢的大尾巴，而是修长结实的两条大腿，kongphop不可置信地以二人相连的姿势把arthit捞出了水面，托着他的臀把人整个抱了起来。

这下看了个清楚，两条白皙的大长腿紧紧夹在他的腰侧，像个树袋熊一样抱着他。

“P’arthit！你有腿啊？”

“在水里原形方便。”arthit嘟囔着说，花光了所有力气不想动弹。

kongphop抱着arthit离开水面，把脱力的人放到柔软干燥的稻草上，握着脚腕往两边掰开arthit的双腿，好奇地打量，这就和普通人没什么区别了

白皙的双腿修长柔软，分于自己身体两侧，两人相连的部位一片嫣红，因为刚才的几步路，白色的浊液顺着腿根沾湿了一片，渗到地下的干草上。

kongphop看着红了脸，刚才有鳞片遮掩总觉得没这么赤裸，现在是以人类的形态相交合令他有些不好意思，眼睛亮亮的看着被自己磨得通红的穴口，还在一张一缩地吸着自己半软的性器，完全和人类一样的生理结构，kongphop害羞但是一眨不眨地盯着两人湿的一塌糊涂的下半身。

“别看……”总是被这么炙热的眼神打量arthit都受不了，垂下手臂遮住自己贴于小腹的人类性器。

“别遮……P’arthit好美……”

kongphop俯下身置身于arthit双腿间，趴到他身上，本来退出一点的半硬的性器又给推了回去，arthit从喉咙里呻吟了一声，腿间也再次燥热起来。

“很快就会消失吗？”kongphop指着arthit脖子上被自己连咬两次的牙印，血痕在慢慢消失，它又快要恢复一片光洁。

“你希望它留下吗？”arthit握着konghop抚摸自己脖子的手，眼神温柔地问。

kongphop不知道该怎么回答，arthit全身都雪白没有任何痕迹，不像是存在于这个世界上的人，这个伤痕破坏了这种完美，像是洁白瓷器上的一条裂缝，留下这样的瑕疵很可惜，但是在kongphop眼里又很美丽。

这是独一无二的，由自己亲手在arthit身上留下的痕迹，在arthit身上它会永恒吧。永恒，浪漫又残忍的词汇。

arthit什么也不说就是看着kongphop深情抚摸着这个伤口，他不说话arthit也看得出来他喜欢这个痕迹。

“那就留下它吧，反正也很浅了。”arthit被泪水洗的透亮的眼睛眨眼间变回了黑色，指甲和尖牙都收了回去，全部恢复正常人类的样子，齿印的愈合也停止了，留下了一个浅浅的并不明显的痕迹。

arthit微笑着仰起身体拥抱kongphop，双臂穿过他的腋下，手臂抚摸过kongphop同样被挠得狼狈的后背。

“别，也留下它们吧，我喜欢你在我身上留下的痕迹。”kongphop阻止了arthit的好心，这疼痛让他感到快乐和满足。

kongphop这个血气方刚的年纪也忍不了多久爱慕的人赤裸的躺在自己身下，半硬的性器埋在甬道里重新充血起来，就着自己射出的液体润滑，粗大的肉棒蹂躏着肉壁、鞭笞着花心，才出去又迫不及待撞进来，腰臀用力，后背的肌肉有节奏的鼓凸出来。

人形的甬道和刚才的不太一样，更加柔软光滑没有之前的压迫颗粒感，但是仍然情液充盈，挤压着分泌更多香甜的汁液，两人的私处拍打在一起几乎要击打出水声。

arthit情动地主动用双腿夹紧kongphop的腰身主动送上自己的臀套弄他的欲根，腰肢扭动着雪白得晃眼，kongphop握住他的小腿拉高，又快又狠地看着自己紫红色的粗长在两瓣雪臀间抽插，把那些快要流出来的淫液又推回了arthit体内，有经验的次次捅在arthit敏感的地方，arthit只好尖叫着绷紧脚尖，被kongphop举在空中一晃一晃。

刚刚摆脱雏鸟身份的kongphop学习能力很强，而且第二次更加持久，抽插了百来下arthit里面又开始痉挛抽搐，将他粗壮的阳具紧紧夹住，一圈圈嫩肉往上挤压研磨，最深处的腔口急速地收缩吮吸。五感消失，arthit又一次浑身抽搐着眼前发白，这样让人欲仙欲死的快感也超过了他的想象，极度快乐又极度痛苦，超过了他所能承受的极限。

这次kongphop也被媚穴纠缠到一起射了出来，每一股都涌进arthit的内腔，让他的小腹都涨了起来。arthit喘息地喷在了kongphop的腹部和胸膛，浓烈的催情的费洛蒙的味道深深吸引了kongphop，被他诱惑的雄性似乎有用不完的精力，很快又一次硬了起来。

“P’arthit……你好香啊……”

kongphop迷失自己一般嗅闻着arthit身上散发信息素的地方，脖子、腰、腋下、三角地带的气味最浓，arthit羞耻地推他，却被发情的小豹子粗鲁地整个翻了过来。

双腿被身后的男人大大的打开，身体里的淫液失去了堵塞淅淅沥沥地流出去，粗长的性器很快又填满了空虚的内壁，后入的姿势让kongphop一进入就直插到了泄殖腔口，arthit的内腔今天被撑开得发酸发麻。

kongphop卖力地取悦arthit，也流了很多汗，快速摆动着紧窄的腰臀，覆盖在白皙的身体上，汗湿的肌肉线条散发着介于少年和男人间的特殊荷尔蒙，也引得arthit一起兴奋发情。

arthit觉得自己几十年没有这么累过，整个人都要散架了，本能让他想逃离着过分的快感，在他想往前爬的时候，在兴头上的kongphop当然不会放过他，握着他的腰又把人拽下来一记狠顶。

“啊！”

kongphop架着arthit腋下把他提起来又换了姿势，骑乘在自己腿上，由下而上的姿态由于重力更加深入，顶到尽头，arthit觉得自己的泄殖腔都肿了，作为弱点的内部被侵犯让arthit的体力迅速流失，还没普通人强。

看着眼前开始逐渐成熟的少年的脸庞带着浓重的情欲晃悠在自己眼前，一上一下地起伏颠簸在他身上，一阵阵快感从尾椎扩散至全身，他已经没有力气高潮了，只能干喘着气，眼睁睁看着自己的视线内一片片发白，脱力地达到干性高潮。

累得快昏睡过去，arthit放心把自己的脸埋进kongphop怀里，两人全身都湿漉漉的像是两条交缠的蛇，从手臂到腿都是交缠在一起的，在彻底失去意识之前arthit咬着kongphop的耳朵在他耳边轻声请求。  
“带我回家。”


End file.
